cawfandomcom-20200216-history
C2Z
C2Z is a professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for [http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Class_Wrestling_(MCW) MCW]. C2Z has won 7 titles in a 9 year career. C2Z is a former 2 time MCW Champion and a 4 time MCW International Champion (2 as MCW Intercontinental Champion, 1 as MCW United States Champion and 1 when he unified the titles). MCW (2002-present) Debut and rivalry with Realgam (2002-2005) C2Z debuted at MCW 0 against Savo Yakeedo & Infernus in a triple threat match but lost. C2Z would then join Team Etna with Infernus and Derek. C2Z would stay as a mid carder until he started a rivalry with Realgam for the MCW International Championship which ended at The Rumble 2005 after winning after being helped out by Eddie Guererro. C2Z would lose the championship back to Realgam a week later. C2Z would then win the vacated MCW Championship and then lose the title to Derek. Rivalry with D.D. Davis and The Mash (2006-2008) C2Z would then start a rivalry with XWF superstar D.D. Davis as they fought in a last man standing match in 2006. C2Z won but then The Mash would cash in his match clause and beat C2Z for the International Championship and took the title to XWF where it was renamed the XWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship. C2Z Would then win a battle royal for the new MCW United States Championship and C2Z would hold the title until early 2008 where he beat The Mash to unify the XWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship and the MCW International Championship. C2Z would win and take the MCW International Championship back to MCW. Teaming with Esselos, feud with the Darkness Legion and 2nd World Championship reign (2009-2010) C2Z would team up with Esselos and won the MCW Tag-Team Championships with him but the reign didn't last long when they lost the titles to Damien 666 and Kelvin.C2Z Won his 2nd MCW International Championship by defeating Damien 666 at MCW 6 in Damien's hometown of Seattle, Washington. C2Z would then reunite with Infernus and Derek to take on the Darkness Legion where the losing team got fired. The Darkness Legion lost. C2Z would win his 2nd World Title after defeating K8 at Bombfire Brawl . Title picture and feud with Damien 666 (2010-2011) C2Z Lost the Unified MCW Championship to Zak Leal at the Rumble. In July 2010 he made it to the final of the Unified MCW Championship tournament where he fought K8 at Night of Legends but was defeated. C2Z Went on to start a feud with Damien 666 when Damien cost Infernus his career. The 2 fought at Last Man Standing which C2Z lost. C2Z would face Infernus at The Rumble 2011 where the winner will face Damien 666 in a match of their choice at MCW 8. C2Z went on to lose the match. Due to the stipulation for the match, C2Z entered the 2011 Rumble Match at #14 and lasted over 6 minutes before being eliminated. At MCW 8, C2Z had a chance to win the MCW International Championship for the 5th time in a triple threat match against Chris Grangefield and former long term rival K8. But was unsuccessful. C2Z was placed in a Unified MCW Championship match against Leo Aires & TCS at MCW Night of Legends 2011 but lost. Heel Turn (2014-present) After Zak Leal revealed D.D Davis as the number 1 contender for the Unified MCW Championship at MCW Revival, C2Z decided to issue an open challenge to 'Make Leal change his mind' that C2Z hasn't earned his title shot. The challenge was answered by Bryan Scar and C2Z went on to win the match after a huge hip toss. After the match, C2Z attacked a wounded Scar, causing him to be carried out on a stretcher. At the end of the main event of Revival. C2Z would also attack the winner of the match and Unified MCW Champion Adrian J with a lead pipe, cementing his heel turn. In Wrestling *'Finisher Moves' Mexicawhinder (2008-present) Sharpshooter (2002-2009) used as a regular move now *'Signature Moves' Boston Crab Samoan Drop Championships and Accomplishments *1-time MCW Champion *1-time Unified MCW Champion *3-time MCW International Champion *1-time MCW United States Champion *1-time MCW Tag-Team Champion Category:MCW CAW